Decapitation Island (chapter)
is chapter 124 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The chapter begins with Furuichi's demanding for order in the court, his role being the judge. He declares that they will commence the second proceedings trials of Oga who is being branded as a loser. After suffering from a few more vulgar insults, Oga is asked to stand. Oga muses that this is happening again and that there's no progress at all. Furuichi yells at him to shut up and counters that he's the one making no progress and shouts at him to die. MK5 is astounded by the anger and intensity of the judge and notes that something might actually happen in these proceedings. Furuichi states that this is the second offense and uses the analogy of thinking about a Buddha's face as when you look at it a second time, it's not laughing as much as you believed the first time around. Oga says that that makes no sense. Furuichi asks him if he remembers what he has told the demons and reminds him that he has allegedly said "Tomorrow, I'm going to be priceless!" in which Oga shouts that he never said that and says for him not to fabricate such a degrading line. Furuichi remains indifferent, noting Oga as a fool and claims that it does not matter what he actually said as his feelings are what is truly significant. Oga is skeptical that this is a court of law and justice and Furuichi elaborates further, saying that in other words, his expressions at the time said it all. Kunieda steps up and the Red Tails along with Kanzaki are amazed who appraise that she's the queen of the courts and with her here, Oga will be acquitted. Kunieda says that the defendant, i.e. Oga, did not say priceless and Oga shouts, baffled, that that's what she starts with. She continues, revealing that Oga did say, however, "I need to get a whole lot more powerful than I am now so that none of them will be able to say anything to me again!" Oga asks if she's really a lawyer and scolds her to not tell them that. Kunieda ignores him and says that his feelings at the time were truly "priceless", confusing Oga, and the crowd begins to chant "priceless". The ultra prosecutor arrives, telling the judge not to be deceived by Kunieda, and reveals himself to be Toujou. He says that feelings alone is insufficient to acquit someone and in addition, it was mostly derived by her own feelings. Furuichi flatly asks what he's trying to say and Toujou passionately explains that isn't it about time he gets some air time and Oga points out that that's one-hundred percent Toujou's own feelings. Toujou says that he has thought they were about to fight and consequently, he'll be brought back into the picture, but then it's back to training. He blames that it's because Oga is too weak to do anything. Oga says that not that he cares but Toujou is being uncharacteristic and it's been so long since he was last shown that no one remembers him. Toujou declares that to be frank, he suggests they sentence Oga to death and Oga questions "to be frank" as for how can he say something like that while trying to get someone executed. Furuichi, however, says that "to be frank", he agrees with Toujou and Oga shouts that they need to stop saying that and that a judge shouldn't speak like that. Kunieda admits that "to be frank", she's not a lawyer and Oga yells that now that "stupid" phrase is in style and demands that if she's not a lawyer, what is she. She responds that she wants to be a kindergarten teacher and he says that he feels stupid for asking. The Red Tails began admitting that "to be frank", they are not lawyers in which Oga retorts that he already knows. Himekawa says that "to be frank", he wants to be a carpenter and Oga yells at him to stop lying. Kanzaki, in the midst of laughing, begins stuttering and repeating "to be frank" and Oga tells him to shut up. Natsume begins to question what kind of frank "being frank" is which pushes Oga over the edge. Exacerbated, Oga shouts that he has enough and that it's all his fault and every adversity that happened, happened because of him and demands to wake up. Distracted by Beel, he asks what is it and Beel responds, saying that "to be frank, let's do this". Oga wakes up, screaming that Beel can talk. Now conscious, he mutters that that dream was too long and notices that he's in an unfamiliar place. Kunieda is acknowledged next to him and she awkwardly apologizes, saying that it looked like he was having a nightmare. Oga peers around and asks where are they and she is surprised that he doesn't remember, relaying that they're on a ship. Oga muses for a while and then admits that he still does not remember. Lamia is shown behind him, munching on food, reminding that they're going for special training. While Oga is bemused, Kunieda admonishes that Lamia is eating too much junk food and the latter offhandedly tells her to shut up and calls her ugly. Kunieda confiscates the junk food, asking why she's still saying that, while Lamia unsuccessfully reaches for her junk food. Oga tells them not to forget about him and inquires where they are going for training. Lamia questions if he seriously doesn't remember anything his teacher told him and Kunieda points out that that's to be expected as he worked to the point of exhaustion. In a flashback, it reveals Oga and Beel, depleted of energy, on the ground. Zenjuro informs that Oga has learned all he can in terms of learning emblem techniques for the past three days and furthermore, his resistance to demonic power ameliorated considerably. However, when it comes to Super Milk Time, Zenjuro cannot teach him anything as it's beyond his realm. In other words, it's the total opposite of the emblem techniques that suppresses demonic power but with Super Milk Time, you don't control the demon; you merge with him. Zenjuro notes that it's one of the most forbidden techniques out there and says that Super Milk Time's real name is Ankokubutō. Zenjuro passes Oga a piece of paper with inscrutable writing on it, remarking that he knows one person who's able to use that ability although, to be honest, he prefers not to rely on that particular someone. Zenjuro tells him that for the remaining three days, he should learn as if his life depended on it. In the present time, Oga speculates that he now remembers Zenjuro saying that and determines that in order to save Hilda, he must perfect that technique. He then takes notice of Kunieda and forbids her from saying "priceless" again, calling her a fake lawyer, confusing Kunieda and Lamia. Subsequently, Kunieda informs that she's also going on that island to learn how to use a demon's power so he shouldn't get the wrong idea. Oga questions this and she recalls that she hasn't told him yet and asks for Koma to show himself. When he doesn't, Lamia notes that it's better that he doesn't come out as he'll only look up her skirt. Komo is revealed staring up Lamia's skirt from behind Oga. Distressed, Lamia stomps on Koma while the latter takes it blissfully, commenting that if he's going to be crushed by a "cutie", his life is worth it. Kunieda introduces Koma to Oga and the latter muses that this looks like it's going to be a total pain. Lamia declares that since it's related to demons, she'll be the leader here and Oga says that a child being a leader is ironic and backward. Lamia claims that she's been told that demons inhabit this island as well and Kunieda looks out the window and points out that she can see the island. Oga murmurs the island's name, i.e. Decapitation Island, and remarks that it's an eerie name but that's inconsequential as long as he improves and Kunieda agrees. Meanwhile, Hilda was led to where she'll sleep with a roommate and she notes that it's a coincidence that she would meet her here and the person she's addressing to is revealed to be Yolda. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters